


Reunion

by Chia (dnks_girls)



Series: Communing with a Spirit [2]
Category: Oathbreaker (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Discussion of Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Multi, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnks_girls/pseuds/Chia
Summary: Calywen thought that his spirit would be in this 'cage' for eternity. But Thyia came back for him and gave him a precious opportunity that he thought he couldn't have.
Relationships: Thyia (Oathbreaker) & Calywen (Oathbreaker), implied Argandea (Oathbreaker)/Thyia (Oathbreaker), past Calywen (Oathbreaker)/Virion (Oathbreaker), pre Argandea (Oathbreaker)/Thyia (Oathbreaker)/Virion (Oathbreaker)
Series: Communing with a Spirit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892050
Kudos: 5





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Time Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923998) by [Aethria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethria/pseuds/Aethria). 



> Spin-off of Aethria's ‘The Time Between’ fic. Please mind the tags.
> 
> Spoilers are from OB season 1 and up to OB Season 2 - chapter 1. I try my best to avoid having the exact same lines, but some lines are heavily inspired and run parallel with the lines in OB season 2 - Prologue. There are some discussions about character death (Calywen and Thyia) and the final scene of OB season 1. There are also implications here about the relationship abuse done by Calywen. I try my best to depict the relationship between these Thyia, Calywen, and Virion, but some people might not like how I resolve it. The possession part of this fic is inspired by Phoenix Wright video game series.

“Calywen! Are you here?”

“ _Thyia?_ ”

Calywen felt dumbfounded with the appearance of Thyia, who he thought would not come again, at least not this from her resurrection. Time often felt distorted when he was a spirit, but he knew that she had not gone long. Probably only one or two months after she left this place. But there she was, carrying a small torch that illuminated her grin. 

“ _What are you doing here!? What if the Vail found you?_ ” asked Calywen.

“Relax, Calywen,” Thyia said dismissively. “I found some of them spying on me, but they didn't seem to want to engage. I think I’ve shaken off my tail.”

Calywen frowned. “ _But it’s still risky, why do you come back here?_ ”

“Well, I keep thinking of you being lonely here, so I try to find some experts about trapped spirits and what I can do to remedy that.”

“ _What?_ ” Calywen paused, looking at the grinning Thyia. “ _Seeing that expression, you find someone that can get me out of this wretched place?_ ”

“Well...” Thyia smirked. “Yes.”

Calywen looked dumbfounded again, so Thyia laughed at his face. “Why do you look so surprised? I can be resourceful if I want to. Believe me when I say I can get you out of here, and if you want, you can accompany me anytime. Well, okay, not when I’m doing… things, but the principle is there.”

“ _It’s just that… I thought that I would just be here. I don’t think there’s an option. I don’t know what good it will do since I’m already dead, but it’s good to have a change of scenery._ ”

“Well, there are some things that needed to be done, though…”

Calywen sighed. “ _Yes, there’s always something._ ”

Thyia looked sheepish when she said, “I have to have something of you.”

“ _What do you mean ‘something of me’?_ ”

“Well, let’s just say that today’s meeting is also me asking for your permission to dig your grave to get some of your bones or a lock of your hair.”

“ _You want to...._ ” Calywen looked speechless after that.

“Well, it’s the only way, unless you’re that weird person that cuts your hair to put in a locket or a chest or something like that.”

“ _...Actually, I did give Virion a locket with a lock of my hair in it._ ” Calywen paused. “ _Ah, but he may have thrown it away. You may want to still check with him._ ” Unlikely, but it didn’t hurt to ask. Maybe he stashed it somewhere where he couldn’t see it.

“Wait, what? You actually did that?” Thyia said, looking flabbergasted with that statement.

“ _Yes, I did that, and it’s better to ask him rather than troubling yourself with digging my grave._ ”

“I’m just going to take your toe or your pinkie or small bones!”

“ _Yes, but it’s still strange! Are you having a fight with Virion?_ ”

“Well…”

Calywen folded his hands, waiting for Thyia to say something. “Well…” Thyia tried again. “Let’s just say that I haven’t met Virion yet and don't plan too.”

“ _What? Why!?_ ”

“Calywen...” said Thyia. She tugged at a strand of her hair and continued, “I… I just can’t.”

Calywen unfolded his hands and looked like he wanted to reach Thyia to shake her but stopped midway. He instead shouted, “ _Don’t tell me you don’t contact any of your friends when you need the resource! You’re dealing with Xiris, Thyia!_ ”

Thyia looked like she wanted to shout something back, but then she breathed deeply and said, “I don’t... want to talk about this right now, Calywen. Let’s have a debate later when I secure your bones.”

Calywen sighed. He put a hand to his forehead and said, “ _If I can go to where my remains are, then I should have done it a long time ago. Are you sure it will work? It will cause trouble if people realize someone is disturbing my grave. Which is why it’s better to ask Vi--_ ”

“Not going with that option, Calywen. If you want to know, it involves some rituals with any of your body remains. I spent one month learning about it from a medium and practicing it. Not on other spirits, but the medium said that I’m fine. It will bind you to objects of my choice, so you can switch back and forth from here to wherever the objects are. I’m thinking of my earring and necklace.”

Calywen didn’t feel convinced, and judging by Thyia’s next words, she knew it. “Come on, Calywen. You are my friend now, and we both know that it’s hard to be here. Let me just try.”

They stared at each other for a while. Calywen knew that they had become friends during their time together, and the loss of Thyia’s presence hurt him. They did have their share of arguments, especially in the earlier times, but he learned to cherish Thyia. Thyia did open his eyes that some of his actions are despicable, which made him feel remorse. Still, her presence allowed him to forget his regrets for a while. When Thyia left, his days were full of reminiscing the things that he should have done better. He felt like he was gradually drifting away and lost his sense of self. 

Calywen thought that it was best that Thyia had gone away because he didn’t deserve her company. He’s touched that Thyia came back here for someone like him when he knew that her time could be spent doing something more beneficial for her. But could he be selfish and risk Thyia’s safety?

“ _I’m sorry, but if you ask my permission to dig my grave, I will say no, Thyia,_ ” Calywen finally said. Thyia looked like she wanted to interject, but Calywen continued on, “ _You know that there are people from Aldwen that come now and then to the grave. They_ _will_ _notice, and it will cause you trouble if they track you._ ”

“You underestimate my skills to go undetected.”

Calywen sighed. “ _Thyia, I really am not worth the trouble. You can just leave me here._ ”

“Now listen here Calywen--”

Calywen didn’t know what kind of argument Thyia would like to say because suddenly, her eyes rolled back. “ _Thyia?_ ”

“Oh shit, he’s here,” said Thyia, before she dashed away.

Calywen blinked in surprise, and then he hurriedly followed Thyia as far as he could. And then, if his heart was still beating, it might be thundering right now. 

Because apparently, Thyia is running away from _Virion_.

It’s been a long time since he saw Virion. His hair was short now, and he was still beautiful. Calywen ignored the phantom pang in his heart whenever he thought about his actions toward his first love. He opted to focus on trying to see what was going on instead. Thyia had abandoned her torch in the stone way to fight, so it was a bit dark, but the fire from her and Virions’ surge made it easier to see what they were doing. However, he couldn’t hear the words since Thyia and Virion were far from the ‘cage.’ 

They fought, so it seemed that Virion thought that Thyia was not Thyia. Calywen was worried about the child that was still in Thyia’s womb if the fight went on, but as soon as he thought that, Virion got the upper hand and pinned Thyia to the ground. It seemed that Thyia was either still mindful of her child or a bit rusty from being a spirit for so long, or both, which was why she didn’t fight properly.

Calywen bit his lip as he saw both of them arguing, but relaxed when Thyia sneaked a hit, which seemed to make Virion unconscious. She pushed Virion to get up on her feet, her chest heaving from the exertion. After she collected herself and bloomed a fire on her hand with her surge, the insane warlock had the audacity to wave at him before rummaging Virion’s belongings. Was she searching for the locket? Well, it’s futile anyway because Virion most probably had throw away--

Calywen blinked when Thyia pulled out something from Virion’s bag. She walked to him with a grin. When she was closer, Calywen’s eyes widened when he saw what she brought--the familiar locket that he knew housed his hair.

“This is more like a medal than a locket,” Thyia said, displaying the locket to him. “Judging by your expression, though, this is the right one?”

“ _He… he kept it in his possession?_ ” Calywen said, feeling faint even though he was dead.

“Calywen…” Thyia said, pity in her expression. “I told you many times that he really loved you. You know that he visited your grave before. I think that he even comes here today to pay some respect to you even though it’s been more than a year.”

“ _He probably wanted to put the locket on my grave…_ ”

“Well, I don’t know his intention, but I do know that even though he betrayed you in the end, it was because you pushed him to do that. I know some people made you think that he’s only with you because you’re royalty, but I told you stories that indicated that his love was genuine. Well, at least at a point in his life until your relationship went toxic. And the fact that he still has this showed that he at least still thinks of it as a sentimental item.”

“ _But I hurt him Thyia, I--_ ”

Thyia sighed. “Emotions often do not follow logic.”

Calywen sank to his knees and sobbed. What had he done? Thyia had torn him apart in the past for this very issue. He thought he knew regret but... looking at the locket made him think about the past when they’re still younger and… how could he throw away such pure love?

He really wished that he could turn back time. Then he would cherish Virion more. He would respect Virion more. But... he could not do that. And even if he’s alive, he wasn’t sure if he won’t hurt Virion again. It might be good that he’s dead and couldn’t do anything again to Virion. He deserved better.

“--wen! Calywen!”

Calywen tried to stifle his sobs and looked up at Thyia’s worried face. “ _S-sorry. I just…_ ” he said, his voice trembling.

Thyia sighed. “I will regret this…,” she said. Thyia kneeled down to be on his eye level, and she said gently, “I’ll wait for Virion to wake up, and I will tell him about my resurrection and… I will tell him about you.”

“ _What…?_ ”

“I will tell him about you and about our year as spirits. Then I will tell him that I have punched some sense to you, so you understand that your behavior in the past is wrong.”

Calywen tried to regain his breathing and said, “ _Well, you did punch me when we talked about my relationship with Virion… several times._ ”

Thyia laughed. “I did, didn’t I? Too bad I can’t do it anymore. It’s so cathartic.”

“ _I did deserve that,_ ” Calywen said, then he sighed. “ _Can you… say to him that I’m sorry? I know it’s not enough, but he at least deserves it._ ”

“I can do better. If you agree to go through the ritual with me, then I will let you possess me for 15 minutes.”

“ _You can do that?_ ” Calywen said with a surprise.

“Am I brilliant or not?” Thyia said smugly. “The medium I met said that I have potential, maybe because I’m already dead one time. But yes, I can do that. I can only hold it for 15 minutes, while she can do it for 3 hours, but it involves more ‘cultivation,’ which I don’t really care about. I have to hurry anyway since I’m not sure if I can travel well with my pregnancy.”

Calywen laughed. “ _You are a marvel._ ”

“Well, thank you for stating the obvious, Your Highness. So. Yes, or no?”

“ _Do you have to ask?_ ” Calywen said with a smile. Then, with his kneeling position, he bowed until his forehead touched the ground. “ _It will be my honor to accompany you in your journey and help you with any knowledge that I have, as long as I can, and as long as you want me, General._ ”

His friend only laughed at him. “Don’t do that submissive nonsense, Calywen. You won’t seduce me that way.”

Calywen sighed. Thyia was too good of a person. He owed her a great debt that he could only hope to repay someday. He sat up and said, “ _Very well, Thyia. Now, do what you need to do._ ”

Thyia smiled, and she opened the locket to pick a few strands of his hair. She put the rest of the hair back in the locket and started the preparation for the ritual.

Calywen could only look as Thyia did the steps for the ritual. Candles. Chalk. His hair. Ash. Her earring. Her necklace. Some kind of plants? Thyia then drew a sigil on the stone floor nearby and put some items here and there. He heard some incantations, which made the sigil glow a bit and then fade.

Thyia picked up her earring and necklace after that and closed her eyes.

_Calywen, come._

Calywen heard Thyia speak in his mind, and then his spirit was transported to her side.

“It worked!” Thyia said happily.

Calywen smiled at her joyful reaction. “ _Didn’t you say that you’re certain that it will work?_ ”

Thyia laughed. “I might be faking my confidence. I haven’t done it without the medium’s guidance before, but it’s great that it works.”

Calywen chuckled. “ _Well, then what should we do now?_ ”

“Let me clean up this mess," Thyia said. “You can gaze at the sleeping beauty for a while. The range of distance between you and these two objects is more or less the same as when we’re trapped in that wretched area.”

Calywen nodded, smiling at Thyia. “ _Thank you,_ ” he said, which Thyia replied with a wave of a hand. Calwyen felt that his gratefulness towards Thyia rose.as he took his first steps of freedom out of the cage. His surroundings, however, didn’t matter as the destination of his steps.

Calywen smiled as he was getting close to Virion. He sat next to his head, and even though Virion wouldn’t hear, he whispered, “ _Hello, Virion._ ”

Thyia had placed a lantern near him. As Calywen had guessed when he looked at him at a distance, Virion still looked beautiful with his short hair. He looked like he was sleeping, but with a frown on his face. 

Calywen felt relieved that all he felt for Virion was only fondness and regret. There was no feeling of possessiveness like he felt when he was still alive. No more voices in his head telling him that Virion was someone lesser than him. No more thoughts that Calywen had sacrificed so much for him, so Virion should repay him with his devotion. No more anger for Virion’s betrayal, for it was Calywen who betrayed him first.

Thyia sat beside him not long after his musings. "I wonder why he’s not awake yet. I don’t think I hit him too hard,” she said.

“ _Maybe soon,_ ” Calywen said, breaking his gaze at Virion.

Thyia sighed, muttering ‘sleeping beauty’ under her breath. “Do you know what you’re going to say to Virion aside from apologies? 15 minutes is a long time,” she said.

“ _I don’t really know,_ ” said Calywen. “ _Probably receive his anger for my idiocy over the years._ ”

Thyia laughed. “Yes, you need that scolding.”

“ _I do_ ,” said Calywen. “ _I will also probably ask how he is. I do hope he already finds someone better._ ”

“Well, he’s quick to flirt. Not long after your break-up, he already plotted to snatch my man.”

Calywen laughed. “ _It’s a shame that Argandea is already taken by you. And also a shame that you’re also taken by Argandea. You and Virion match well._ ”

Thyia laughed. “Did you know that I have a crush on him once? But he’s too devoted to you. I also have no chance since he only looked at men.”

“ _What?_ ” asked Calywen, confused. “ _No, he likes all kinds of humans, which was why I was easily jealous. I may have his heart in the past, but his eyes appreciate beauty in many forms. And trust me, I know that he is fascinated by you in particular._ ”

Thyia gaped at him. “You mean, when he flirts with me, he really means to flirt with me?”

Calywen only raised his eyebrow. Was Thyia really that oblivious? “ _There’s a time when I got furious when he argued that if he didn’t love me that much, he would already run away to you._ ”

Thyia still did not close her jaw. Calywen sighed. “ _Our relationship has been broken for a long time, and I believe that fight was... six or seven years ago? His statement worked against him as I became even more possessive. I think he already likes you that long, maybe even more._ ”

Thyia still looked speechless. Calywen tried a different tactic. “ _So, you said that Virion also flirted with Argandea and you? And that you love Argandea and have a crush on Virion? Maybe you can convince Argandea so that Virion can join your relationship._ ”

Even in the dim light, Calywen could see Thyia went red, but before she could say anything, Virion woke up with a start. “General?”

Thyia cleared her throat, still looking a bit pink. “Hey.”

Virion stared at Thyia’s face and said, “Is that really you? The last time I saw you, you look less alive. But your surge...”

“Courtesy of our Divine.”

“So what Argandea said is true? You are her vessel now.”

Thyia sighed. “No, not me, but the child in me.”

“The child in…? Wait. You’re pregnant during that battle. Argandea’s?” 

Thyia nodded. “You’re pregnant for over a year, and you do not look like you’re ready to say hello to baby blue,” said Virion, looking incredulous, which made Thyia laugh.

“It’s a long story,” said Thyia. And then she proceeded to tell the story. She told Virion how Xiris pushed her to make a choice to fall down the cliff. She also told him some stories about her year as a spirit with Calywen, which made Virion hitch a breath, then the story of how she was resurrected. It ended after Thyia told him more about the story of how she survived her days after that.

“So let me get this straight. You’re _dead_ , you become _a spirit_ , befriend _Calywen_ , get _resurrected_ after a _fucking year_ and _still_ pregnant, choose to _not_ tell us that you’ve been resurrected, learn to become a _medium_ , and come back here even though you know the Vail is tracking you because you _empathize with your previous enemy._ ”

“It seems outrageous if you describe it like that.”

“Because it is crazy!” shouted Virion. He huffed. “If it’s not for your surge, I would be tempted to haul you to Argandea right now to check whether you are you.”

“Don’t tell Argandea.”

“Why not? He’s devastated because you’re dead. I would try to comfort him, but both of us got busy with our troubles.”

“Because I don’t know when Xiris will exert her influence on our baby. I don’t know how much influence Xiris has on me. I’ve seen his eyes before I fell, Virion. I can’t… I can’t break him again when I don’t even know how long I’m still me. The reasons why I take that medium lesson is not only for Calywen, but also to know whether they know about possession by the Divines. Sadly, nothing useful, but I try.”

“Calywen… He is here, then.”

“Yes,” Thyia said. And Calywen tensed. “And he wants to talk to you if you permit him to.”

“You're really embracing your new skills. As if the title ‘bog witch’ and ‘General’ are not good enough for you.”

“I am a woman with plenty of ambitions.”

Virion chuckled. He then took a deep breath. “Yes, I’ll talk to Calywen.”

Calywen felt relief. Thyia nodded, and then she recited some incantations while grasping an amulet. He felt he was getting sucked in, and when he opened his eyes, he could feel himself breathing.

Virion looked astonished. “I was afraid that it would feel like I’m only talking to Thyia, but her appearance changed.”

“Changed how?” Oh, and the timbre of that voice was just like him, but more feminine.

Virion smiled wryly. “Like Thyia is trying to disguise herself as you. Long, straight blond hair with elf ears. A different build.”

“Oh,” was the only thing Calywen could say. He had thought many times how he would apologize to Virion, but when he could, Calywen felt tongue-tied.

Calywen took a deep breath, marveling that he could feel himself breathing. “Hello, Virion,” he said, smiling at his once lover.

“Hello, Calywen. Or is it Your Highness?”

His breath caught, thinking about their last moments together. Back then, he asked Virion to call him ‘Your Highness” because he thought that Virion didn’t deserve to call him by his name. “Calywen, please. Or, if you want to, you can call me with any insults that you can think of.”

Virion blinked at that.

Calywen then bowed, like he bowed before to Thyia. On his knees, with his forehead on the ground. “I know I am not worthy of it, and I understand if you do not want to accept my apologies. But I… I deeply apologize for how I treated you.”

Calywen heard Virion’s breath hitch, but there’s no other response from him. So Calywen continued, “Last year, Thyia educated me how wrong I was in treating you. I want to blame it on the people who raised me and our circumstances, but I don’t want to excuse myself. I am very grateful that you have given me your love, and I am very sorry that I mistreat you. I don’t deserve your love anymore, and I’m glad that I’m dead so I cannot hurt you--”

“Don’t.”

Calywen looked up to Virion. Virion’s face is wet with tears. “Don’t say that you’re glad that you’re dead. If you’re alive, maybe Thyia can still put some sense in you. If you’re alive, maybe I can be courageous enough to stop you myself. I’m madder at you because you’re an idiot who killed yourself for foolish things and don’t give me the opportunity to punch you in the face.”

It’s been a long time since Calywen felt his throat clogged up. He felt Thyia’s eyes shed some tears in response to his emotion. “I would have that punch if only this is not Thyia’s body,” he said.

Virion embraced him tightly after that while sobbing and muttering idiotidiotidiot. Calywen felt that he didn’t deserve such kindness, but he held to the warm embrace that Virion gave. This was the last time that he would probably get this chance, so he closed his eyes and let himself drown in the feel of Virion.

However, it never was meant to last long. Calywen felt Thyia’s presence in his mind, warning him that his time would come to an end. So he sighed and let go.

“It’s time,” he said to Virion. He helped Virion to stand up and smiled at him. “Thank you for allowing me to say my apologies. Thyia still wants me around, so maybe it’s not the last time we will talk, but if it is… I’m sorry again, and I thank you for the love you have given to me.”

“I…” Virion said. “I… Thank you for making me your General. I regret I don’t have the chance to punch you in the face, but... do know there are some pieces of my memory with you that I cherish.”

Calywen smiled. “You deserve better than me, Virion. I hope you can find someone who can love you as you deserve.” He paused, then smirked. “I believe you can attract both Thyia and Argandea to give you affections.”

“What?” said Virion, looking astonished with that.

Calywen chuckled, feeling Thyia’s exasperation in the back of his mind. “Goodbye, Virion. Take care,” he said.

As he felt his presence fading away, he heard Virion replied, “Goodbye, Calywen.”

Then Calywen found himself standing beside Thyia again. Thyia huffed and said, “Well, that was taxing.” She then sat down and reached out to her waterskin for something to drink.

“That was... something,” said Virion. He took a deep breath, wiped his eyes and face with his hands, and then said, “Your new profession seems off to a great start.”

Thyia chuckled. “Well, at least something in my life has gone well.”

“What are your next plans?”

“Investigating how I will get rid of Xiris. Giving birth. Sealing or killing Xiris. Running away to the sunset? I am not fucking sure, Virion. This feels like it's beyond me and I don't know what to do.”

“I... You have done impossible things in the past, and this will be another impossible challenge that you can overcome, General. You will have my support. And Calywen.”

“ _That you do_ ,” said Calywen.

Thyia smiled. “Thank you. Both of you. I really need it.”

“But I need to talk to Ruven first before I'm helping you. The situation in Aldwen isn’t very promising.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

Virion sighed, “The Empress in Aldwen is now Empress Maeryn. She’s close to Calywen and blames the Warlocks for Calywen’s death. There are rumors that she’s thinking of making an Elven Alliance and cooperating with the Ascendency to hunt Warlocks.”

“ _That’s not good_ ,” Calywen said. “ _Maeryn is like a sister to me, and her thoughts will indeed be full of revenge. Virion should probably think of moving the Warlocks in Aldwen soon._ ”

Thyia sighed. She relayed his words, “Calywen thinks that you’re correct in thinking that Empress Maeryn will do what she can for revenge and that you should probably move your people soon.”

“...You being friends with Calywen still feels weird. But I will discuss a plan with Ruven, Faylen, and Eldrin. Can Calywen help us placate Maeryn? Maybe with your medium skills, Calywen can talk with Maeryn and ask her to settle down.”

“ _No_ ,” said Calywen. “ _Maeryn will be suspicious and will not take anything for granted. I would ask you to join Virion, Thyia, but it may not be good for you to join them as you can be a target._ ”

“Right,” said Thyia. “Calywen said that it’s not that easy to calm Empress Maeryn. But we should probably part ways if you want to help them.”

“Shit. Okay. Yeah, it might not be good for you to be involved,” said Virion. “It’s going to be chaotic soon, and you should concentrate on finding ways to battle Xiris.”

“Yes, and you should concentrate on helping your people, Virion,” said Thyia. “It’s probably easier for me to go alone, undetected.”

“No. Calywen might be with you in spirit, but it’s still dangerous for you to go alone. Especially when you’re still pregnant,” said Virion. Calywen nodded in agreement. “Do you know where you want to lay low?”

Thyia shrugged. “I’m going to search for more stories about Xiris in Northern Aradove. Probably going to settle in a dwarf heretic village or something like that during the last months of my pregnancy. Less probability that someone will search for me there.”

“Good thinking,” said Virion. “I will see whether I can be spared to only help my people a little. I will escort you fully when you’ve become a pretty whale.”

Thyia released an indignant sound while Virion summoned, “Riz.”

“ _Ssob, sey?_ ”

“Go with Thyia. Bring me her messages when she wants to contact me.”

“ _Dneirf kcolarw!_ ”

“Hey, Riz,” said Thyia with a smile.

“ _Thyia, tell Virion that I will think of ways to handle Maeryn without violence_ ,” said Calywen. “ _Let me know more about the details of the current situation in Aldwen so I can help think of plans._ ”

Thyia nodded and said to Virion, “Calywen will still help you think of plans to handle Empress Maeryn. Call Riz when you know more about the current situation. I'll try to find a safe place near you when you join Ruven and the others.”

“I’ll do that,” Virion said. He paused for a while then said, “Are you sure you don’t want me to say something to your other friends, or at least, Argandea or Lea? They can really help you.”

Thyia thought about it for a while. “Ask them if they have any resources about sealing Divines or possession by the Divines. Probably also ask Alwenn about the resources. Let them know that there are signs that Divine-related troubles will probably show up, but you don’t know when,” Thyia sighed and then said. “If they ask why just tell them that you see signs of the Vail during your travels. Don’t let them know, especially Argandea.”

“Are you really sure?”

“Yes, Virion. There’s a possibility that I might not be me tomorrow, and I don’t want Argandea to mourn again. I… His broken face haunts me.”

Virion’s eyes softened. “I still think that he would very much like to know that you’re alive and help you, then knowing that you’ve been alive, but he didn’t help anything.”

“That’s why you shouldn’t tell him anything. I will tell him myself if there’s a good opportunity that there can be a happier ending.”

Virion huffed. “Fine, but I’m going to convince you otherwise.”

Thyia sighed. “I already regret explaining this all to you.”

“No, you’re not,” said Virion. You will be lonely without my pretty face.”

Calywen laughed while Thyia just sighed again. “You have bad taste in men, Calywen,” Thyia said.

“ _You also have a crush for him, so what does that say about you?_ ” Calywen said.

“Ugh, don’t remind me.”

“I wonder what Calywen said to you just now,” said Virion. He then looked smug when he said, “By the way, Calywen looked sure that I can tempt both you and Argandea with this pretty face.”

“Not a good time to talk about it, Virion,” said Thyia.

“So, there can be a good time for future temptation?”

Calwyen snorted. Thyia glared at Calywen, but Calywen just wink. Maybe he’s pushing it too hard, too soon… but he really wanted Virion to be happy, and it was probably his last chance to ever say anything about this issue. With Thyia being so oblivious, Calywen thought that at least he would give Virion some nudge. He trusted Thyia to let Virion down easy when it came to that. However, his guess about Thyia still having a crush on Virion even when he loved Argandea was probably correct as he heard Thyia say, “I... Maybe.”

“So you're saying that I have a chance to be with the both of you,” said Virion, hope in his face.

“Depends,” said Thyia, and she started to walk, maybe because she wanted to run away from the situation.

“Wait, depends on what?” asked Virion. Thyia just ignored his question and started to walk faster. “Thyia! Tell me what do you mean by that-- Thyia, wait!”

Calywen laughed happily as he hoped that somewhere in the future, he would see his past love and his new precious friend would be happy together. He hoped that Thyia could convince Argandea to let Virion be involved in their relationship. Remembering Thyia’s story about her time with Argandea, he believed that it could happen.

And so Calywen smiled and followed Thyia and Virion, hope in his heart again.

**Author's Note:**

> There are three fics and a drabble that are planned for this series. However, depending on my energy and how real life treats me, it might only be two fics or it might also evolve into more.


End file.
